Owyn Cotter
Owyn Cotter is a member of the Free Folk recently recruited to the Night's Watch, encountered by Gared Tuttle. He abandons the Night's Watch in search of the North Grove. Biography Cotter grew up in a village near Hardhome. When his sister Sylvi was born, she had white hair and was considered a bad omen. After her second nameday, Their mother left Sylvi wrapped in furs in the forest to die, but Cotter came to her aid and they left the village. Cotter and his fellow Free Folk were searching for weapons south of the Wall, Cotter got caught, however he successfully managed to pretend he was one of the smallfolk and was sent to the Wall. He claims he stole potatoes for his sister as the reason why he was sent to the Wall. It's implied since arriving at the Wall, Cotter has had to spend a great deal of time with Finn, already exhibiting frustration at Finn's habit of "bragging about all the girls he's fucked". "The Lost Lords" When Gared Tuttle arrives at the Wall, he soon meets his brothers-in-training, Finn and Cotter, the three of them being trained by Frostfinger. Finn and Cotter both reveal why they were sent to the Wall and argue during Frostfinger's speech. During training, Cotter accidentally shoots himself in the toe with an arrow from his crossbow when he fails to reload it. Finn laughs at this and, to get back at him, Cotter pick-pockets Finn's dagger. When Finn realizes the dagger is missing, he blames and attacks Cotter. Gared is caught in the middle and ends up fighting Finn. Frostfinger is angry and explains the last thief he caught had his fingers chopped off. A man searches Cotter but finds nothing, as Gared leaves with Jon Snow, Cotter reveals he still has the dagger - hidden up his sleeve."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" At the wall, Frostfinger assigns the new recruits positions in the Watch. If Gared defended Cotter, the latter will be pleased with him while Finn will be annoyed. Frostfinger tells the recruits that Finn and Gared are to be Rangers, while Cotter becomes a Builder. He tells the northerners to follow his lead to a weirwood tree beyond the Wall to take their vows. On the way to the tree, Jon is glad to see that Gared will become a ranger, but suggests he make up with whichever brother he scorned during the debacle with Finn's knife - if he snitched on Cotter, he will have to make up with him. If Gared befriends his peer, Jon will say he handled it well, then watches as the three of them take their vows. Gared reunites with his Uncle Duncan. Once the visit is over, Finn and Cotter question him about their conversation, but Gared is secretive. The three of them celebrate becoming men of the Watch, entering the elevator to head for the top of the Wall. Gared later walks over to Cotter and Finn and talks about going to Craster's. Cotter reveals that he took the North Grove map from him, while Finn walks off because of his disbelief of the North Grove, dismissing the grove as a children's story, but Cotter invites Gared into a quieter space and tells him he can help him find the Grove - Finn doesn't know how to sneak past giants or deal with Mammoths, but Cotter does because he is from the lands above the Wall; he is a Wildling who was caught stealing weapons below the Wall and passed himself off as a local. He begs Gared to keep his secret and in return he'll help him desert the Watch to find the North Grove."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Cotter helps Gared escape his cell early in the episode, and leads him out of Castle Black, hanging back while Gared makes more daring maneuvers. The two encounter Finn if Gared made friends with him in the previous episode, Gared gets the choice to bring Finn along or refuse to. They then desert the Night's Watch. A while after, Gared and Cotter (also Finn depending on your choices) run into a few Wildlings. Cotter gets stabbed in the shoulder with a spear, Gared can choose to stay hidden or help Cotter. Gared and Finn (if he's there) fight off the Wildlings, and one gets away. One takes off with the food and Gared can kill her. Gared picks Cotter up and they keep on moving. They arrive at a hut and Cotter asks Gared to look around for water to drink. If Gared took the herbal poultice and bandages from Maester Ortengryn in "Iron From Ice", he can use them to treat Cotter's wound. Gared searches a hut and a wildling named Sylvi points her spear at him, threatening to gut him like a fish. Cotter shows up and reveals that Sylvi is his sister, and that she can lead them to the North Grove."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" Cotter is first seen with his wound getting worse. Sylvi tells her brother that they must go south to join Mance Rayder. She refuses to go to the North Grove and Cotter says that he's come a long way. Gared can try to convince Cotter to convince Sylvi, but it doesn't work and Cotter says that maybe Sylvi is right. He is later seen yelling for help as the Wights attack. If Finn is there then Cotter and Gared run over to him and find that he has been killed during the fight. Cotter is sad to see him dead and Gared says they make for the North Grove. The three all agree and run away."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" Gared is faced with two choices: mercy kill Cotter by feeding him Nightshade or butcher him to remove his still-beating heart for a blood magic ritual. Appearances References de:Cotter ru:Коттер Category:Free Folk Category:Builders of the Night's Watch Category:Deserters of the Night's Watch Category:Deceased individuals